


Inside of you

by JesseLBlack



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angustía, Drama, M/M, Romance, cumplir deseos, muertes trágicas, no existe dios ni el diablo, personajes muertos, vidas pasadas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-01-31 13:45:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12683112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesseLBlack/pseuds/JesseLBlack
Summary: Un mundo donde las personas que tienen muertes violentas se reúnen para evaluar sus vidas y poder ser libres, un lugar donde no existe dios ni el diablo, donde solo eres tú con tus recuerdos. Yuri encuentra en ese lugar su salvación y sus ganas de volver a vivir.JJ x Yuri





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yuri cae en una profunda oscuridad y se encuentra solo en un lugar que no conoce.
> 
> Él esta muerto.

Sus ojos se abrieron repentinamente y se vio envuelto en una tortuosa oscuridad, el cuerpo le dolía más de lo que podía soportar y lo único que recordaba era una luz cegándole los ojos antes de caer por un abismo. Intentó levantarse, se encontraba en un especie de casa en ruinas, sin mueble, con las paredes descascaradas y una eterna oscuridad desde afuera. La luz de la luna era lo único que alumbraba y hacía que no se chocara con las rocas gigantes que se encontraban clavadas en el suelo. Una vez estuvo erguido, se sacudió la ropa: llevaba unos shorts deportivos color azul y una camiseta negra con logos que no podía identificar.

Caminó hasta el marco de la puerta, la cual carecía justamente de ella, pues estaba partida a la mitad y sus trozos habían caído al suelo. El pasillo estaba cubierto de telarañas, de trazos de tela y la oscuridad de este impedía ver hacia donde se estaba dirigiendo, no sabía donde era delante o atrás, derecha e izquierda y pareciera que se había dado un golpe en la cabeza bastante grande.  
Al atravesar una zona luminosa por la luna y su brillantez, pudo notar que colgaba de la pared un viejo espejo roto y sucio. Con la misma camisa logró limpiarlo para ver su figura, necesitaba ver QUIEN era y POR QUE estaba allí.

No pudo reconocerse, ni siquiera sabía su nombre, lo último que en su mente divagaba era la luz apuntando justamente en sus ojos y el dolor abrumarte en su cuerpo que no podía mover, pero ahora que se reflejaba en aquel espejo oscuro, estaba completamente intacto, no tenía heridas ni cortes en ninguna parte. Su cabeza, que aun se encontraba aturdida, solo la mostraba cubierta de bellos rubios que caían por sus hombros y cubrían parcialmente uno de sus ojos verdosos.

—¿Quién soy? —se preguntó a si mismo antes de salir de la vivienda.

No reconoció nada del exterior, habían casas igual de viejas y descascaradas que la vivienda de donde había salido, no había luces ni faros, no había calles, ni semáforos, no había autos ni personas, solamente una brillante luna entre toda la oscuridad. Ni siquiera podía ver estrellas en el firmamento, y eso que la luz de la luna no cubría absolutamente nada.

—¿Dónde estoy? —caminó lentamente por el sendero, observando a la derecha y a la izquierda. Casas, casas destrozadas, casa aniquiladas como si hubiera habido un temporal. Rutas llenas de barro o incluso de rocas pesadas que debía esquivar.

No había gente, no había vida, era como si estuviera completamente desierto, pero siquiera habían cadáveres o tiendas, no había luces ni sombras, era un pueblo sumergido en la catástrofe más abismal.   
El chico, rubio y de ojos verdes, se tomó el vientre, no sentía hambre, ni sed, ni dolor, ni sueño, ni somnolencia, era como si los sentimientos no existieran en ese lugar tampoco, como si nada de lo que le hacía sentir vivo existiera.

—Me siento tan raro —hasta su voz era rara, no la reconocía, no reconocía su acento, ni su físico, su altura, no sabía qué edad tenía, tampoco sabía que eran las edades o que eran los nombres. Era un especie de bebé el que solamente andaba por un mundo de oscuridad sin saber  nada.

Anduvo durante tanto tiempo, que pensó le dolerían los pies, se había clavado varias rocas a pesar de tener zapatillas, pero no había podido encontrar nada, ni una señal de vida, ni una señal de algo que le hiciera tener un poco de ilusión sobre entablar comunicación con alguien. Y se sentó, encima de la roca, más que de cansancio, de agotamiento intelectual, porque pasó al menos unas cinco horas caminando hacia el mismo lugar, sin que cambie el paisaje ni un poco, sin que la luna se moviera de su sitio.

—Es como si fuera de noche eternamente —intentó comprender—. No entiendo, ¿quién soy? ¿Cómo llegue aquí? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué era esa casa? ¿Hay más como yo? ¿Dónde están?

Pero el chico no se podía contestar ninguna de esas preguntas. Suspiró, creyó que ya estaba, que no importara cuanto buscara siempre encontraría lo mismo. Oscuridad, casas en ruina, silencio, porque ni siquiera los ruidos de la noche, del viento o de los grillos existía ahí. El recordaba un poco lo que era el mundo real, solo por ese único recuerdo que tenía, el de la luz, era suficiente para saber que existía algo que no era esto.   
Decidió dormir, tal vez si lo hacía iba a despertar, iba a lograr ver algo más o alguien lo encontraría y le explicaría, pero eso no pasó. Por más que el joven se levantaba y dormía y se levantaba, nada cambiaba. Y seguía caminando y caminando y volviendo a delante, hacia atrás, a la derecha o a la izquierda. Se estaba dando por vencido cuando un pequeño ruido cambió todo.

No sabía siquiera donde estaba o donde se encontraba la casa de donde había despertado. No tenía hambre, pero se las ingenió para buscar algo de madera. No sabía exactamente como hacer fuego sino había luz para que calentara la madera, pero sin siquiera pedirlo, frotando un poco los leños, estos ardieron dejando al joven adolescente sorprendido ante una nueva reacción, el quemazón de los leños le hizo sentirse nuevamente en el mundo real o aquel que él suponía era el mundo. Y con ese fuego vino la gracia, pues escuchó un ruido a su diestra.

—¿Quién es? —gritó y miró hacia el lado de donde provenía el ruido, era como si una roca hubiera sido pateada por alguien, pero a pesar del fuego, el joven no pudo ver nada.

—Eres nuevo ¿verdad? —la voz comenzó a acercarse mientras el chico asentía, y por fin luego de mucho tiempo pudo ver otro rostro.

El hombre era más alto que él y más adulto, lo podía notar porque aun recordaba su imagen en el espejo. Los ojos de aquel joven hombre eran azul grisáceo, y su cabello oscuro como la noche. El vestía un especie de ropa oscura, una playera negra y unos pantalones negros, también llevaba zapatos, y algunas tinturas negras pintaban su cuerpo, eran...tatuajes.

—¿Quién eres?

—Puedes llamarme JJ —sonrió—. Todos me llaman así aquí.

—¿Tod-....? —fue interrumpido

—Estás muerto —murmuró. No podía creerlo, eso le impactó ¿cómo estaba muerto? Era increíble, insostenible y muy fantasioso.

—¿Cómo puedo estar muerto? Yo estoy sintiendo esto, yo siento las piedras, siento el calor del fuego, siento que me quemo si acerco mi mano, si estoy muerto ¿cómo puedo hablar?

—En todo este tiempo que estuviste solo ¿no te has puesto a pensar por qué estás aquí? ¿Por qué solo? 

—Pues.... —se detuvo, si lo había pensado, ¿quién era ese joven?

—Todos olvidamos nuestro pasado cuando llegamos aquí, necesitamos construir un mundo o nos volveríamos locos....¿has quedado dormido no? El dormir no es signo de vida, es simplemente recuperar energía, incluso las almas necesitan energía.

—Pero entonces.....no comprendo si estoy muerto ¿qué me pasó? —el joven negó con la cabeza.

—Eso lo recordarás tú en su momento —el joven lo mira y suspira, observa todo su alrededor y vuelve su mirada al muchacho.

—¿Quién eres tú?

—Ya te lo dije, JJ —susurró.

  — ¿Qué significa JJ?

— No lo sé, me lo dieron ellos.... 

—¿Quienes? Todo el tiempo has estado hablando en plural pero no he visto a nadie en este puto lugar.

—Jajajaja no insultes, no has visto a nadie porque no estabas preparado para ver a nadie.

—¿Que no insulte? ¿Acaso tu dios se va a enojar o algo así o qué? —preguntó con la misma rebeldía que antes. JJ niega con la cabeza.

—Dios —sonrió—. La gente en el mundo se mata por ese dios, por un dios creado por la gente, por el ser humano. Existen energías, energías que rigen el mundo, energías que nos dicen a donde nos tenemos que volver. Esas energías son renovables, en algún momento desaparecen y aparecen otras nuevas, diferentes, como la vida del ser humano.

—Espera, ¿me estás diciendo que dios no existe?

—Claramente.

—¡No es claro para mí! —se exaspera.

—¿Quieres que te lo explique con manzanas? —el adolescente gruñó ante esto y JJ sonríe—. Tranquilo, pronto entenderás todo mejor que yo, pero, creo que necesitas un nombre, no puedo llamarte "Hey rubio bonito" toda la vida.......jajajaja ¿entiendes? Toda la vida...jajajaja.

—¿Tus chistes son tan patéticos como tú? —gruñó, JJ dejó de reír.

—No....ehm, te llamaré Yuri.

—¿Yuri? —preguntó sorprendido.

—Es el nombre de mi perro, bueno, lo era.

—¡No me vas a llamar como a tu perro, idiota! —nuevamente gruñó, JJ le acarició los cabellos.

—Sí, eres igual que mi perro, anda, sígueme.....te enseñaré más de este mundo.

—Espera, tenemos que llevar algo de fuego para ver dónde vamos.

—No te preocupes Yuri, la luna nos dará la suficiente luz si así lo queremos, podríamos hasta hacer de día este lugar, pero creo que no estás preparado para eso, sería un gran desgaste de energía psíquica para ti.

—No entiendo nada de lo que dices —Yuri comenzó a seguir a JJ y se dio cuenta que la luna comenzaba a brillar más y mostrar más el sendero por donde iban, ahora podía reconocer que había calles, algunas llenas de barro pero otras de cemento. También pudo ver un especie de plaza pequeña a un costado, y unas bancas—. Dime JJ.....¿qué pasó con mi vida? ¿Cómo puedo recordar? ¿Tú eres un ángel?

—Simple y llanamente has muerto, probablemente de forma trágica, puede ser un accidente de tránsito, un suicidio, un crimen violento, incluso un robo que salió mal, muchos de los que están aquí han muerto de esas formas —le echó una mirada a Yuri—. ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

—Hmmm, luz, una luz, y....mucho dolor, un asqueroso sabor a sangre....y nada más, solo oscuridad.

—Curioso —se detiene—. ¿Cómo puedes recordar? Simplemente hablando con los demás, ellos te contarán sus historias y comenzarás a armar la tuya, verás si tuviste familia, cuántos eran, que tipo de auto conducías, esas cosas.

—¿Sólo con charlar?

—Es lo único que hacemos aquí, hasta esperar nuestro destino.

—¿Destino? ¿A qué te refieres con eso? —preguntó, casi se lleva por delante un poste de luz, no sabía que había de esos allí.

—Cada tanto tiempo, una energía succiona a uno de nosotros y simplemente desaparece, pasa cada cierto tiempo, algunos son llevados a un especie de limbo del que nunca sale hasta purificar el alma y otros que encarnan.

—¿Encarnar? Es decir, volver a vivir.

—Exactamente, veo que vas entendiendo —sonrió, pronto Yuri sabría más del mundo que ellos mismos con esa rapidez—. No soy un ángel, por cierto, yo he muerto como lo has hecho tu. Hace unos años que estoy aquí o eso creo, dado que no hay tiempo ni espacio, lo que percibimos es mucho o poco, por ejemplo, llevamos de conocernos poco, pero yo llevo aquí mucho.

—¿Y cómo moriste? —preguntó, JJ se dio la vuelta.

—Sobredosis.

—¿Drogas? —JJ se calló, no dijo nada más y continuó caminando. Yuri se quedó en estado pensante un poco más—. ¿Recuerdas algo de tu vida anterior? —preguntó curioso, JJ asintió.

—Poco a poco todos recordamos algo, pero si recordamos demasiado, es ahí cuando nos succiona la energía, es hora de la limpieza de espíritu, no todos la necesita, pero si todos necesitamos olvidar, a veces falla la purificación y la gente termina sabiendo más de su vida pasada que de la actual.

—¿Cuántos son los que están aquí?

—Hmmm no lo sé, ya los irás conociendo, no seas impaciente.

—Es que no veo a nadie y realmente estoy empezando a perder la paciencia.

—En realidad ellos están aquí, pero al parecer no estás aun preparado para verlos —JJ se dio la vuelta—. Soy el único que puedes ver dado que necesitabas respuestas, yo te las estoy dando.

—¿Eres el más viejo?

—No, bueno, tal vez, hay unos pocos que están antes que yo, pero hasta ahora nunca fui succionado por las energías. Creo que hay algunos más viejos que yo, y otros que ya fueron succionados.

—¿Sabes lo que pasa cuando te succiona una energía?

—Ves tú futura vida en el suelo, puedes hasta saber el lugar de tu nacimiento, tu nombre e incluso que te gustará hacer.

—¿Puedes elegir?

—No creo.

—¿Recordarás algo de aquí? —JJ suspira.

—Nadie recuerda nada luego de la limpieza, pero lo recordarás luego que mueras, que estuviste aquí.

—Entonces ¿es la primera vez que he estado aquí? —preguntó Yuri.

—Seguramente, solo los que han tenido muertes violentas están aquí.

—Y dime otra cosa tú....

—Ese niño no deja de hablar —Yuri gira su cabeza para ver como lentamente una figura aparece, sentada en unos cascotes. Es un hombre más grande incluso que JJ, de cabello plateado, que mira sus uñas mientras parece ignorar completamente la situación. JJ parece no notarlo, pero Yuri se sorprende al verlo.

—¿Quién es él? —preguntó Yuri señalando al hombre, JJ se sorprende al darse cuenta que otra persona se rebeló ante Yuri.

—¿Me estás viendo? —cuestionó el peli plateado, Yuri afirma—. Vaya, al parecer ya estas abriendo tu cabeza, me llamo Victor.

—Espero que no sea otra mascota —murmuró Yuri mirando a JJ, este niega.

—No, me llamo Victor porque yo he muerto en la época victoriana, entonces creímos que sería un divertido juego de palabras.

—Ustedes son raros. ¿época victoriana? —Yuri recordó haber visto algo así en la escuela, su mente comienza a desenredarse nuevamente—. ¿Hace cuanto estás aquí?

—Mucho, pero no pienses que el tiempo del mundo real tiene las mismas reglas que este mundo, aquí pueden coexistir un aborigen y uno de los más modernos científicos, no hay reglas aquí.

—Entiendo y usted... ¿cómo murió? —preguntó el adolescente sentándose en una roca, JJ sonríe y se le coloca a su lado.

—Es una historia tan larga que me aburre contarla hasta a mí, pero tuve problemas con unos ascendados y bueno, ellos tenían armas.

—¿Asesinado?

—En mi época era el pan de cada día, pequeño —murmuró—. Aun no recuerdo mucho de mi vida en general, pero me decían Lord, vivía en Inglaterra en una época bastante fuerte, era vendedor de tierras y no me iba mal....no estaba casado, morí a los 23 años.

—Era joven.

—Sí, pero con todas las enfermedades de la época, la vida era más corta, morir asesinado fue lo mejor que me pudo pasar.

—Espero que no esté hablando en serio —Victor se ríe ante el comentario y JJ también lo hace, pero Yuri no comprende el chiste.

—Tendrás que entender que nos encanta hacer chistes sobre muerte y asesinato, ya sabes, como el que dice que es mejor morir joven y dejar un cadáver guapo —rio un poco más mientras JJ le acariciaba el hombro, Yuri aun no comprendía.

—¿Y cómo se siente estar aquí tanto tiempo?

—Ya verás que no es tan malo, te terminas acostumbrando a esto y yo sé que en algún momento habrá un cuerpo y una vida para mí.

—¿Quieres renacer, Victor?

—Me gustaría vivir de nuevo y hacer las cosas que no pude hacer en su momento.

—¿Cómo qué?

—Una familia, una vida más social.

—¿Y si no le toca eso? —preguntó dubitativo.

—Está en cada uno crear tu propio destino.

—¿Estas entendiendo Yuri? —preguntó JJ, el chico asiente, le dolía demasiado la cabeza, pero poco a poco iba entendiendo dónde estaba y qué debía hacer a partir de ahora.

 

**Continuará.**

 

En realidad iba a subir este fic un poco después pero realmente me pareció interesante. Lo leí nuevamente, me costó en un comienzo hacer que Yuri no sea Yuri al principio, además creo que más adelante habrá un problema gigante con ese nombre, sobre todo cuando tenga que recordar su historia pasada.

Realmente le estoy poniendo mucho entusiasmo a esto, pero consumirá gran parte de mi tiempo y no estoy segura si podré participar del intercambio del amigo invisible del victurio y el pliroy, espero poder hacerlo y de esta forma terminar el fic (al menos de escribirlo) antes que empiece el intercambio.

¡Espero les guste, comenten, denle fav y nos vemos la próxima semana!


	2. Chapter 2

Yuri continuaba fascinado con lo poco que había descubierto de aquel joven que se hacía llamar Victor, llevaba demasiado tiempo allí como para saber más sobre el mundo, por lo cual Yuri no se anduvo con chiquitas y le pidió más información al peli plateado sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo. Al parecer, todo lo que Yuri había visto desde que se despertó hasta ahora, era producto de su mente. " ** _Estamos en un espacio oscuro e infinito, como el universo_** " dijo en esa ocasión Victor mientras se acomoda mejor en el lugar donde estaba sentado: " _ **Los humanos le damos forma a todo lo que tengamos cerca, incluso nosotros somos producto de la forma que le da nuestra mente al alma, es difícil de entender, algo tan metafísico que podría explotarnos la cabeza**_ ". Yuri de alguna forma comprendía cada una de esas palabras, no quería preguntar o re-preguntar sobre lo que Victor le decía, pues esto podría atraer más dudas que certezas.   
Una vez que Victor acabo de hablar, Yuri se dio su tiempo para reflexionar sobre lo charlado. En síntesis, le habían dicho montones de cosas, ciento de información rebotaba en su cráneo hasta el punto de sentirse cohibido de la información recibida, ahora, lo único que pasaba por su mente era poder acomodar todas las ideas.

—En síntesis —susurró Yuri—. No existe dios, ni el diablo, cielo ni infierno, las almas que han muerto por la naturaleza misma han ido directamente al limbo y aquellos que han tenido una muerte trágica como nosotros se depositan en este lugar, pero no me ha quedado claro algo.

—¿Hm qué? —preguntó JJ.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estamos aquí esperando a que pase lo que los demás obtienen tan rápido al atravesar la vida entera?

—Eso es fácil de responder Yuri —sonrió Victor—. Porque nosotros no cumplimos los deseos de nuestra vista.

—¿Hm? ¿Los deseos?

—No pudimos concretar un negocio, tener una familia, besar a una persona, amar hasta volvernos locos, envejecer, tener un gato o un perro.

—¿Y qué pasa si cumplimos eso? —preguntó Yuri mirando a Victor.

—Probablemente desaparezcamos y nos volvamos uno con el todo, posteriormente volveremos a renacer o simplemente renacemos, lo que ocurra según nuestros actos o lo que la energía piense para nosotros.

—¿Y cuáles son sus deseos? —pregunto a los dos, JJ alza los hombros y Victor se pone a meditar.

—¿Y cuáles son los tuyos? No sabemos mucho sobre ti —cuestionó Victor, Yuri también se puso a pensar, ahora que meditaba seguramente ni siquiera tuvo tiempo necesario para pensar en lo que quería ser. A diferencia de JJ o incluso de Victor, Yuri parecía demasiado joven.

—¿Puedo aportar algo? —una voz se hizo presente, JJ y Victor observaron como si siempre hubiera estado allí pero Yuri era la primera vez que veía a ese joven de ojos rasgados que estaba sentado encima de un tronco cerca a la gran fogata que apareció de repente. Yuri casi se va para atrás.

—¿Hace cuanto que estás ahí?

—Él estuvo siempre, pero tú lo estás viendo ahora, vaya Yuri, esto es un gran progreso, yo tardé añares hasta que encontré a Yuuri —señala al muchacho.

—¿Qué? ¿También se llama Yuuri? —gruñó Yuri mientras miraba con rabia a JJ—. ¿También le pusiste el nombre de tu mascota?

—No te pongas celoso, Yuri, no soy bueno con los nombres así que le puse así, pero si quieres podemos llamarlo de otra manera —murmuró el de ojo azules. Yuri pensó.

—Cerdo está bien —ladró, Yuuri se sintió algo incomodo por ese apodo ¿acaso lo estaba llamando obeso?

—¿Qué quieres aportar, Yuuri? —preguntó Victor.

—Bueno, en realidad mi deseo siempre fue tener un talento destacable —sonrió con dulzura, JJ y Victor también lo hicieron pero Yuri sintió asco en su estómago, el tipo era agradable, pero no comprendía por qué sentía tanto rechazo ¿celos acaso?

—Que deseo más estúpido.

—¿Por qué no le cuentas como moriste, Yuuri? —cuestionó JJ a Yuuri y luego miró al más joven—. Tal vez te resultaría interesante.

—Antes que nada, ¿tú estuviste aquí antes que JJ?

—Sí bueno, más o menos, creo que casi al mismo tiempo —sonrió estúpidamente—. Te cuento qué fue lo que pasó porque lo recuerdo muy bien. Yo estaba caminando por las calles anexas a donde vivía, era todo ruta y había una parte para corredores. Intentaba bajar de peso, siempre fui algo gordito.... —se sonroja y mira el piso—. Se burlaban mucho de mí en el colegio, entonces intenté bajar de peso, pero ese día me fui muy temprano de mi casa, aun estaba de noche y fui golpeado por un auto donde habían adolescentes ebrios. Me dejaron tirado en la ruta, tardé bastante en morir.

—¿Cómo recuerdas tanto? —preguntó.

—Yuuri es de las pocas personas que pudo ver su cadáver muerto durante un tiempo antes de subir hasta aquí, por lo que tiene algunos recuerdos, no pasa con todos, por ejemplo conmigo no paso —susurró JJ.

—¿Quienes más están aquí? —preguntó Yuri mirando a JJ, no quería seguir pareciendo un idiota mientras hablaba y que la gente siga apareciendo de la nada y asustándolo.

—Bueno, está el chico chino de allá......perdón perdón, coreano.

—¿Hm? —no entiende bien la pausa que hizo, probablemente el sujeto le había dicho que no era chino.

—Y allá en esa roca está Beka, él no habla mucho, es más apenas le conocemos la voz, es bastante solitario así que si está o no está es casi lo mismo —Yuri gira y escucha un gruñido mientras lentamente se figura un muchacho de cabellera oscura como la noche, ojos negros, chaqueta de cuero y pantalones rasgados. El se encuentra jugando con un especie de objeto cortante mientras mira fijamente el mismo.

—¡Oh, lo estoy viendo!

—Beka no es muy hablador, él dijo que se llamaba así o al menos así lo llamaban, por eso hasta ahora lo hemos tratado como Beka.

—¿Y qué le ocurrió?

—Fue asesinado —murmuró Victor, Beka le mira y gruñe de nuevo.

—Una mala vida Yuri, a veces juntarnos con mala gente hace que nos pasen ese tipo de cosas —comentó JJ.

—Tú qué sabes de mala gente si moriste por estupidez —JJ se sorprende, Yuri decide callar y mirar nuevamente a Beka—. Oye, tú. Cuéntame ¿qué haces aquí? O pretendes estar todo el tiempo que estemos aquí con la boca cerrada ¿hm?

—Mira niño, no me interesa formar relaciones sociales, total, vamos a olvidarnos de esto cuando volvamos a la vida ¿me escuchaste? —Yuri se levanta y le gruñe.

—Pero al menos intentemos pasar el tiempo que estemos aquí de la mejor manera.

—Punto para el rubio —Yuri gira para ver efectivamente al joven coreano que estaba allí sentado cruzado de piernas.

—Tú cállate —gruñó Beka.

—¡Cállame tú, imbécil!

—Ay dios, no otra vez —susurró JJ masajeándose las sienes mientras observa a Beka y el coreano pelearse.

—Si quieres contar lo trágica que fue tu existencia allá tú, yo me largo de aquí —comentó el tal Beka y lanzó el objeto cortante al fuego para retirarse de allí. Yuri lo ve irse y suspira.

—Es un imbécil.

—Tranquilo Lee.... —murmuró JJ.

—¿También es una mascota o es su nombre real? —pregunta Yuri, JJ se ríe ante esa comparación pero niega.

—Solamente tuve una mascota.....se llama Lee porque es el único especie de nombre coreano que conocíamos.

—Como te darás cuenta, en mi época no había muchos coreanos en Inglaterra —comentó Victor mientras se miraba nuevamente las uñas, Yuri suspira y vuelve a sentarse.

—¿Por qué Beka es así? —preguntó Yuri a los chicos, estos suspiran.

—Como te dijimos, Beka fue asesinado —comentó Victor—. Pero no te dijimos cómo ni por qué....

—¿Entonces? ¿Me lo dirán? —cuestionó el adolescente.

—Beka vivía en un barrio humilde con su madre y su hermana pequeña, cuando tenía diez años regresaba de su casa y encontró un grupo de delincuentes que vendía drogas allí dentro, necesitaban la casa y no se les ocurrió mejor idea que matar a la niña y a la madre y violarlas delante de Beka —susurró JJ—. Como Beka no tenía escapatoria, fue la mula de drogas durante muchos años hasta que se reveló, murió acuchillado y angustiado.

—¿Angustiado?

—Pudo llorar a su hermana y su madre recién cuando estaba desangrándose en el piso, nunca las pudo encontrar aquí a pesar que murieron trágicamente.

—¿Así que ese es su deseo? —preguntó Yuri—. ¿Encontrarse con ellas?

—O tal vez pedirles perdón —comentó Yuuri.

—Aaaag —suspira Yuri—. Tengo sueño.

—Lo mejor es que duermas Yuri, como te dije, aun la energía necesita recargarse y tu no haz dormido nada desde que nos conocemos.

—Tu tampoco lo has hecho y no te veo cansado.

—Dormí mucho antes de encontrarte, además es hora que tomemos una siesta todos ¿de acuerdo? —comentó a sus compañeros que asintieron—. Anda Yuri, duerme, te traeré algo para que te abrigues y duermas mejor.

—No, no....está bien.....no lo hagas —susurró sonrojándose un poco, JJ le entregó una chaqueta—. Gracias.

—Duerme bien.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Rojo. Rojo......caliente. Un calor embriagante. Un horrible dolor en el cuerpo y una luz en la frente. Solo siente el hierro retorcerse y calentarse encima suyo. El sabor metálico de la sangre en su boca, y aunque busca ayuda, no la encuentra en aquel estrecho lugar.   
Yuri utiliza un poco de tiempo para intentar localizar donde estaba con quién y por qué. Un auto, al parecer un auto color gris o café o algún tono neutro. El auto estaba volcado y el dolor de su cuerpo se debía a los moretones y golpes que se había dado durante el vuelco.   
No llevaba cinturón de seguridad y si lo llevaba probablemente no había funcionado, porque su cabeza chorreaba sangre.

No le importó los moretones, ni siquiera los golpes o que su cabeza estaba rota, lo que le importaba a Yuri era salir de allí porque se estaba ahogando con el humo del fuego que despedía el auto al haber explotado el tanque de gasolina. Una voz le decía que salga de allí, pues su lado del auto aun no estaba consumido por las llamas y un bombero se acercaba para destrozarlo y poder sacarlo. Pero Yuri por más que intentó con todas sus fuerzas vivir, no pudo hacerlo.

Su cuerpo quedó bañado por el fuego y los gritos de desesperación se escucharon violentamente. Su carne estaba quemándose, dolía de una forma inhumana mientras se calcinaba y lo único que podía pensar era que en el asiento delantero estaba su madre, la cual no reaccionaba y se estaba quemando viva.

El dolor comenzó a ser ajeno y lentamente sus ojos se cerraron mientras el bombero decía que se quedara despierto que lo sacaría lo antes posible.

Probablemente fracaso.

—Yuri, Yuri —JJ lo movió un poco, Yuri se despertó—. Estabas teniendo un mal sueño.

—No, no era un sueño, era mi muerte......fue tan....tan aterradora —los ojos de Yuri se nublaron, JJ no sabía qué hacer por lo que lo envolvió en sus brazos—. Fue horrible JJ, fue horrible....mis padres, yo....el auto envuelto en llamas.....fue....el olor era tremendo.

—¿Quieres contarme? —preguntó, Yuri suspira.

—Sólo recuerdo eso, al parecer era un adolescente rebelde que vivía con mis padres, no sé por qué estábamos en el auto ni sé qué tipo de accidente tuvimos, pero el auto se tumbó y explotó el tanque de gasolina.....estábamos bajo el fuego y un señor, creo que era un bombero, quería sacarme, pero no lo logró.

—Que horrible debió ser, por eso estás aquí.... —Yuri se acomodó en los brazos de JJ—. ¿Quieres algo para tomar?

—No tengo sed.

—Tal vez no, estas muerto.

—Que graciosito estas —gruñó, pero no se apartó de JJ—. JJ.

—¿Si?

—¿Por qué te llaman así? ¿Tú te pusiste el nombre?

—Jajajajaja no, es por mis tatuajes.... —Yuri se separa.

—¿Los tatuajes?

—Tengo uno con dos Jotas, entonces pensé que sería mi nombre.... —susurró mirándolo—. No creo que sea por el nombre de una novia que me dejó.

—Eres tan idiota que me creo eso.

—No recuerdo mi nombre realmente, pero tampoco he intentado recordarlo —susurró separándose del todo mientras tomaba un pedazo de tronco y lo echaba al fuego, todos los demás estaban durmiendo, incluso Beka que había vuelto.

—¿Volvió?

—Lo fui a buscar, no me gusta que esté solo, probablemente necesitaba un abrazo —susurró—. ¿Qué más deseas saber?

—¿Por qué moriste?

—Sobredosis.

—Eso ya me lo dijiste, me refiero a la causa —murmuró—. ¿Suicidio? —JJ asiente—. ¿Te suicidaste?

—Algo así, creo que quienes consumen droga en grandes cantidades piensan en el suicidio como escapatoria ¿no crees? —Yuri niega—. Bueno, es la salida que veía yo.

—¿Qué ocurrió?

—Yo era jugador de hockey, un día en pleno campeonato mundial cometí un horrible error, que nos valió el campeonato, a partir de ahí mis compañeros empezaron a rechazarme, fue doloroso para mi, que todos te miren con desprecio, sobre todo porque estaba acostumbrado al afecto de la gente. Hice terapia por muchos años, pero pareciera que me odiaban todos, pues el rencor nunca se alejó, simplemente me odiaban más, incluso gente que no me conocía —se tira el cabello hacia atrás—. Mis relaciones fracasaron claramente, me sentía muy solo, supe en ese momento, de la peor manera, que todos son amigos del campeón, pero cuando estás en un momento horrible de tu carrera, se alejan de ti.

—¿Eras engreído acaso?

—No lo creo, yo era muy religioso y noble, no creía en el sexo pre-marital y mis novias siempre fueron igual de religiosas, por lo tanto no había tenido una relación sexual en toda mi vida —murmuró y miró hacia arriba.

—¿Y cómo unes eso con las drogas?

—Un tipo me ofreció una dosis en un bar, gratis, ya sabes, para hacerte consumidor y luego agarrarte de las bolas con eso. Obviamente lo logró y comencé a consumir. Di doping positivo en un juego y me expulsaron para siempre, mi familia se decepcionó de mi y consumí una dosis letal de heroína por la nariz ¿contento?

—No, pero gracias por contarme tu historia —JJ sonríe ante esto.

—Probablemente si hubiera tenido un chico tan lindo al lado me lo pensaría dos veces antes de tomar heroína —susurró JJ, Yuri le dio un golpe suave en el brazo.

—Tonto —susurró—. Pero probablemente si no hubieras tomado la heroína, seguramente no estarías hablando conmigo.

—Probablemente.

—Entonces está bien —susurró mientras se pega un poco más a JJ y apoya su cabeza en el hombro—. ¿Y Lee?

—¿Lee?

—El coreano —susurró—. ¿Qué le ocurrió?

—Fue un rehén, estuvo con vida durante tres días y luego lo lanzaron al mar encadenado, fue encontrado un mes después en las aguas del río geum, en el centro de corea.

—Eso es horrible.....

—Sí.....es de los pocos junto a Yuuri y Beka que recuerdan sus asesinatos sin necesidad de hablar con nadie —comentó JJ—. Yo necesité de mucho tiempo antes de saber que me había suicidado, probablemente lo negaba.

—Gracias......supongo que ahora solo queda espera que ocurrirá de ahora en más.

—Exacto.

—No hay nadie más aquí que no vea ¿verdad? —preguntó, JJ negó con la cabeza.

—No, sólo somos nosotros.

—Bien.... —susurró antes de cerrar los ojos.

 

**Continuará.**

 

Bien, espero que les haya gustado, estuve pensando mucho tiempo como continuar, pero ya me falta casi nada para terminar el fic y poder subirlo regularmente, creo que faltan dos o tres capítulos más (después del capitulo 5) así que aun queda un largo camino que recorrer.

Gracias a todos.


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

**_"¡No te quiero ver nunca más en la vida, ojala te mueras!"_ **

Fue el último grito que escuchó antes de despertar abruptamente y encontrarse en el mismo lugar de siempre, esta vez, JJ no estaba a su lado, el que se encontraba a unos metros era el conocido como "Beka", un muchacho que no hablaba mucho y lo único que hacía era jugar baloncesto con los trozos de tronco que había a su lado y el fuego chispeante que salía de entre la fogata improvisada.   
Yuri se quitó el sudor de la frente, podía sentir todo tan real en ese momento como si estuviera vivo, pero con tan sólo ver el lugar donde estaba se daba cuenta que había muerto y que la profecía de su propia voz había sido cumplida. Tenía que admitir algo, la presencia de Beka no le molestaba, pero si le intrigaba. Un hombre moreno, de ojos oscuros, con chaqueta de cuero mirando el fuego mientras se consumía delante de él era un especie de poema y tal vez ahora tendría tiempo que descubrir la madeja de enigmas que el joven de ojos rasgados proponía con su presencia siquiera.

Se acomodó mejor y se sentó, mientras se aferraba a una chaqueta negra que por el olor, Yuri supuso era de JJ. No se acordaba que el chico tuviera una, pero dado que es un lugar donde todo es creado por sus mentes, no sería difícil crear una chaqueta.

—¿Tuviste una pesadilla? —los ojos voraces de Beka le miraron, Yuri asiente con la cabeza.

—Podría decirse que parte de mi pasado.

—Se notó, estás sudando y eso pasa solamente cuando conocemos más de nuestro pasado —arrojó un trozo de madera a la fogata, la cual ardió profundamente. Yuri observó las chistas vibrantes saltar y como el calor invadía sus cuerpos.

—Me he peleado con mi madre —susurró, Beka levanta la cabeza y lo mira, sus facciones demuestran sorpresa—. Al parecer le dije algo así como "ojala mueras". Nunca pensaba que horas más tarde pasaría.

—¿Sabes por qué?

—Al parecer yo quería ir a una fiesta y divertirme, pero mi madre creyó que era muy joven para ello —murmuró, Beka lo observa y vuelve su mirada al crispante fuego.

—Creo que tu madre tiene razón, debes tener unos quince o dieciséis años.

—¿Me estás diciendo que tú a los quince andabas encerrado en tu casa? —retrucó el joven, Beka sonríe tristemente.

—A esa edad no tenía a nadie, estaba como mula de carga de drogas, así que mi vida y la tuya no son para nada parecidas —comentó colérico, Yuri suspira, tiene razón.

—¿Has visto a JJ?

—Se ha ido a buscar algunas cosas, volverá en un rato.

—¿Esta chaqueta es de él?

—Sí —musitó—. Todos hemos llegado aquí con la ropa de nuestra muerte, curiosamente nos gustaba el negro.

—Supongo que por eso este lugar es oscuro —murmuró Yuri y gira su cabeza para ver al otro Yuuri llegar, se mostraba fatigado, como si hubiera corrido, aunque Yuri sabía que dado al poco estado atlético de ese tipo, seguramente solo había hecho un par de metros y ya se cansó.

—Beka, JJ te necesita.

—¿Me necesita? —Beka se levanta, Yuri también lo hace.

—Espera, quiero ayudar también.

—No Yuri, aun tienes mucho que aprender sobre este mundo. Yuuri, te encargo a Yuri —dijo Beka mientras se va corriendo hacia la absoluta oscuridad. El más joven bufa mientras ve como el muchacho de ascendencia asiática se sienta.

—¿De qué estaban hablando? —preguntó.

—¿Qué te importa? —gruñó, Yuuri baja la cabeza y el más joven se siente mal por haber respondido de esa manera—. Lo siento, es que acabo de tener un sueño de regresión de mi vida pasada.

—Ya veo, todos estamos sensibles cuando eso pasa.

—¿Has tenido alguno? —preguntó.

—Muchos, más de los que me hubiera gustado tener, por eso sé tan bien lo que ocurrió en mi vida pasada, eso del bullying y todo lo demás —comentó con una sonrisa, Yuri se sienta.

—¿Tú crees en dios?

—Bueno aquí te des cuenta que no hay...

—No, no, no me refiero si ahora crees, me pregunto si tú creías en dios cuando estabas vivo —Yuuri niega con la cabeza—. Debe ser difícil saber que lo que has creído toda tu vida, resulta ser una farsa.

—JJ creía en dios —comentó, Yuri gruñe cuando Yuuri habla de JJ, al parecer estaba bastante celoso de que su tocayo hubiera conocido antes a JJ que él—. Él nos suele contar que cuando vivía, hacía obras de caridad y ese tipo de cosas, cuando aún estaba en el hockey.

—Sí, me contó algo —murmuró—. Por eso estaba pensando en él.

—Yuri ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta que podría resultar algo indiscreta?

—Dime —susurró.

—¿Te gusta JJ? —soltó, Yuri se sorprendió ante eso.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo puedes pensar algo así? Apenas conozco a JJ, además, en este mundo no hay nada, no hay amor, no hay dolor, no hay hambre.

—Oh, es que.....tus ojos cambian tanto cuando hablas de él....

—Buff —resopló—. No es eso, es que me recuerda a un familiar, es todo —miente.

—¿En serio?

—En serio —mintió nuevamente, pero Yuuri parece creerse todo y no cuestionar nada.

—Yuri..... —susurró JJ mientras sonreía y se acercaba.

—¡JJ! —inmediatamente Yuri se fundió en un abrazo con el joven hombre y el mismo Yuuri se dio cuenta a pesar de ser ingenuo, que el más joven le había mentido, ese abrazo no se daba a cualquiera, y mucho menos siendo un adolescente gruñón. Beka venía atrás y sonrió cuando vio la escena—. ¿Dónde estabas?

—Estaba buscando algo, no lo encontré, pero ya verás que pronto lo sabrás.

—¿De qué hablas?

—¿Te acuerdas que te dije que aquí desaparecíamos cuando nos succionaba la energía y volvíamos a re-encarnar? —cuestionó JJ, Yuri asintió aun estando en sus brazos.

—JJ te quería mostrar una de las reliquias que quedan aquí cuando partes, pero lamentablemente solo duran unos pocos minutos aquí y no llegamos a tiempo.

—No entiendo.

—Vi una luz a lo lejos, al parecer una persona que vivía a una considerable distancia de aquí, fue succionada por la energía y desapareció, intentamos buscar la reliquia que queda cuando se va, pero no la encontramos. Leo nos dijo que es porque tiende a desaparecer.

—¿Quién diablos es Leo?

—Hay mucha más gente aquí que nosotros seis, Yuri —comentó Beka—. Pero los demás viven alejados, a pesar que la mayoría estamos aquí por crímenes violentos, hay algunas personas que están más separadas debido a la energía negativa que tienen, por ejemplo delincuentes o asesinos —Beka señala una zona donde hay un especie de luz roja, Yuri no la había visto hasta ahora—. Y al igual que los delincuentes, hay personas que han sido bondadosas y tienen un alma pura, por lo cual están en otro sector, en un lugar más luminoso.

—¿Y por qué nosotros estamos aquí y ellos allá? —preguntó aferrándose a JJ, de repente comenzaba a tener frío o eso creía él.

—Hay algo que nos une a todos nosotros, probablemente temas sin resolver, cuestiones que están más allá de nuestra comprensión.

—Oh...

—¡QUE ES ESO! —gruño Yuuri, inmediatamente todos voltearon para ver una luz muy cerca de ellos, por lo que corrieron hacia ella.

—¡VICTOR! —gritó Beka cuando llegaban a la altura, Victor estaba brillando incandescentemente mientras lloraba de la alegría abrazando algo que no pudieron ver por estar de espalda a ellos.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Beka a Lee, el cual estaba a unos metros con los brazos cruzados.

—Estábamos buscando las reliquias con Victor y de repente un bicho peludo salió de entre las sombras, al parecer es la mascota adorada de Victor.

—Ya veo —sonrió JJ.

—¿Qué pasa?, no entiendo —preguntó Yuri.

—Estás a punto de ver una succión en vivo Yuri, Victor va a desaparecer hoy.

—¿Qué? —Yuri gira para ver como Victor se levanta y gira la cabeza para verlos, sus ojos bañados en lágrimas pero una sonrisa brillante en sus labios.

—¿Cómo se siente, Victor? —preguntó JJ mientras se acerca, la luz comienza a brillar aun más y el hombre mira sus manos lentamente desaparecer.

—Es extraño, es como si algo estuviera bañándome en su luz, siento que estoy naciendo de nuevo —miró el piso y pudo verlo, era una imagen de una mujer dando a luz—. Ahí estoy, ahí está mi vida....mi querida mascota, por favor, espero volverte a encontrar en ese mundo que me espera.

El adorado perro ladró y junto a su dueño fue desapareciendo poco a poco. Los ojos de Yuri comenzaron gotear, a pesar que no conocía lo suficientemente bien a Victor, algo en él despertó la melancolía, porque sabía que en algún momento todos ellos desaparecerían. No sabía cuando ni donde, pero lo harían lentamente.

La luz se disipó y Victor ya no estaba, solamente había quedado un especie de relicario en el piso con una joya cristalina en su interior. JJ la toma en sus manos y puede ver como un niño llora en los brazos de su madre.

"Lo llamaré Victor" dijo la mujer, a lo que todos quedaron sorprendidos. Victor, nacido en Rusia, probablemente tendría una vida majestuosa, con una belleza increíble. JJ apretó fuertemente el relicario y cerró los ojos, a los pocos minutos ya no había nada en su mano.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

—Cuando era pequeño me preguntaba si era doloroso morir —susurró Yuri mientras miraba lo que sería un pequeño lago a la luz de la luna. JJ toma una roca y la arroja golpeando el agua tres veces antes de hundirse.

—¿Y te has respondido la pregunta?

—Fue doloroso, pero duró poco —murmuró—. O eso creó cuando tengo las pesadillas.

—¿Tuviste otra? —preguntó JJ, Yuri niega.

—Desde hace un tiempo que no tengo pesadillas. Me pregunto cuanto tiempo de vida tendrá Victor ahora.

—No lo sé, dos o tres años probablemente. Aquí el tiempo es diferente al mundo real —suspiró—. Pudo haber pasado diez años, e incluso pudo haberse muerto nuevamente y re-encarnar.

—¿Tú has estado alguna vez aquí? Digo, aparte de ahora.

—Sí.

—¿Cuándo?

—En mi anterior vida, antes de la sobredosis, fallecí teniendo tres años, me atravesó una bala la cabeza luego de un altercado en un supermercado o algo así, no recuerdo mucho pero estuve aquí unos cuantos días antes de volver a nacer, supongo que fue poca mi experiencia y logré que mi dolor se disipara fácilmente para volver a nacer.

—Yo no recuerdo haber estado aquí.

—Tal vez no lo estuviste, tal vez moriste de forma natural.

—¿Cuándo se muere de forma natural?

—Cuando no es un crimen violento —susurró JJ y giró para ver a Yuri—. Muerte por un paro cardio-respiratorio, incluso un problema de corazón.

—¿Y una enfermedad congénita y dolorosa? —JJ sonríe.

—Puede ser, solo si tuviste tiempo de re-evaluar tu vida.

—Es decir, si tuve tiempo para replanteármelo todo —ejemplificó, JJ sonríe y asiente—. Dime JJ, ¿en qué te gustaría renacer? ¿Qué te gustaría hacer?

—Pues, de mi vida anterior me quedó el deseo de seguir haciendo lo que amo, es decir, patinar sobre el hielo, así que desearía vivir en un país donde haya pistas de hielo.

—Nunca me lo había planteado —susurró Yuri mirando la luna—. Es decir, por los pocos recuerdos que tengo, creo que nunca pisé el hielo o algo así, es más apenas y recuerdo si viví en un lugar donde haya nieve.

—Es difícil recordar esas cosas, pero ya verás que pronto lo lograrás.

—JJ.... —susurró, el muchacho giró su cabeza—. Si volvemos a renacer, ¿podríamos encontrarnos nuevamente?

—¿Por qué preguntas eso?

—No lo sé, supongo que......me gustaría poder llevar una vida tranquila.....y....tú me has ayudado tanto.

—Existe una posibilidad, pero es muy pobre, la gente conoce una pequeña porción de individuos durante toda su vida, comparado con la totalidad del mundo. Si yo naciera en áfrica y tú en América, sería muy difícil encontrarnos, uno en millones.

—Bueno, pero hay un pequeño porcentaje —susurró bajando la mirada.

—La hay Yuri, la hay.

—Hmmmm gracias —susurró mirando nuevamente el vacio, esperando que la energía que los desaparezca se apiade de ellos.

 

**Continuará.**

 

Espero les haya gustado.


	4. Chapter 4

Yuri se levantó de aquel pedazo de terreno en donde solía dormir. Lee y Beka estaban dormidos casi uno encima del otro al lado del chispeante fuego y Yuuri debía estar paseando por los alrededores, pero lo que le llamó la atención al adolescente es que JJ no estuviera en aquel lugar. Se aferró a la chaqueta que usaba para dormir y caminó hacia el pequeño lago el cual había visitado horas antes con el joven muchacho, recordó las conversaciones que había tenido con sus pares momentos antes de quedarse dormido.  
El lago no estaba muy alejado de allí, así que apenas dio unos pasos ya lo vio alumbrado por la enorme luna que brillaba en el firmamento sin estrellas.   
JJ estaba allí, sentado mirando cómo se movía lentamente el agua y se deslizaba con el movimiento de su mano, observó el reflejo que le permitía la luna y sonreía mientras recordaba aquel rostro que le había pertenecido. Al no haber espejos, ni luces para verse, ellos no reconocían sus rostros si los vieran, porque muy pocas veces pudieron reflejarse. En ocasiones, no recordaban si sus ojos eran oscuros, claros, verdes, celestes o marrones, si tenían el cabello muy corto tampoco recordaban el color, pues el tiempo no pasaba para ellos, continuaban jóvenes como el primer día, no crecían en altura, no aumentaban de peso ni les crecía el cabello.

—¿Crees que haya sido una mala persona? —la voz de Yuri hizo que JJ se diera la vuelta y sonriera, el muchacho caminó hasta el lago y se sentó en el tronco que yacía a un costado, justo al lado de JJ.

—No creo.

—Pero tal vez por eso no logro descansar en paz y estoy en este lugar, tal vez es algo así como un pecado.

—Ya hablamos de eso, no existe dios ni...

—Ni el diablo, ya lo sé....pero tampoco puedo entender lo que ocurre aquí, es decir ¿te has puesto a pensar, JJ? —preguntó, el hombre se levanta y camina de aquí para allá un par de veces—. ¿Qué pasó con Victor? ¿Por qué se fue? ¿Qué deseo necesitaba cumplir? ¿Qué deseo necesito cumplir yo?

—Son cosas que las sabremos cuando llegue el momento, Yuri.

—¿Y si nunca lo descubrimos? ¿Y si quedamos atrapados en este lugar de sombras y ruinas para siempre? ¿Y si todos se van cumpliendo sus deseos y soy el único? ¡No quiero ser el único! —comienza a temblar y JJ debe consolarlo agachándose a su altura y abrazándolo.

—Yuri, escúchame, siempre habrá gente aquí, no solo nosotros cuatro, tienes que aprender a abrirte al mundo lentamente y podrás verlos, no es fácil, a mi me costó muchísimo, yo estoy aquí desde mucho antes que tu llegaras y en ese momento no había casi nadie. No estaba Beka, no estaba Lee, apenas conocía a Yuuri y este desaparecía constantemente, no sabía si algún día iba a despertar y me iba a encontrar solo.

—¿Y cómo hiciste?

—No sé, simplemente lo hice. Yuri......eres un chico fuerte, podrás hacerlo —susurró y se separó, Yuri pierde el calor en el contacto pero no dice nada.

—Yo le desee la muerte a mi madre antes de morir —susurró—. Quiero saber si ella realmente murió, si ella está aquí.

—¿Hm?

—Quiero saber si fui el único en morir en ese accidente —Yuri se levanta del tronco y mira firmemente a JJ, el cual asiente con la cabeza.

—Mira, no se lo he contado a nadie, pero cuando llegué aquí, justo al lado mío había un especie de pozo de agua antiguo, pero en lugar de agua tenía imágenes, supongo que es el mundo exterior, el mundo real, el de los vivos.

—¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste antes? —se quita la campera y se la arroja a JJ, bastante angustiado.

—Bueno, nunca me preguntaste.

—¿Cómo te voy a preguntar si ni sabía que existía?

—Intento que la gente no vaya allí Yuri —susurró—. Ya hemos muerto, ese mundo no es nuestro, sino que es......lo que no podemos alcanzar.

—¿Piensas que puedo ver cualquier cosa? —preguntó observando a lo lejos, lo que JJ había señalado como "el pozo".

—Yuri, al menos deberías escucharme cuando te hablo —suspira cansado—. Nunca le quise decir a nadie porque justamente no tenemos que vivir en esa realidad, no debíamos siquiera saber lo que ocurre allí porque podríamos sentirnos peor y arruinar los planes del cosmos.

—Deja de palabrería y acompáñame —le tomó del brazo derecho y lo arrastró hasta la zona que JJ le había señalado anteriormente.

Era un pozo común, de esos antiguos con una boca de piedra gris y fuerte, una cubierta, morcones que en forma de arco sostenía el gancho con la polea fija, la cuerda y no había balde. A lo bajo se podía ver un especie de luz que daba cuenta de una enorme ciudad. Yuri intentó ver más de cerca pero eso hacía que se tuviera que apoyar su vientre en la cubierta y meter la cabeza, JJ se da cuenta de eso y le toma de la cintura para sacarlo.

—¿Ves? Esto es lo que no quiero, si no estoy yo seguramente caes por el pozo y no volverás jamás aquí ni allá, probablemente desaparezcas completamente y nadie te recordará, ni los vivos ni los muertos.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Simplemente lo sé —gruñó y lo jaló lejos del pozo—. Yuri, nunca ver el mundo te hará bien, siempre extrañarás, te preguntarás ¿por qué no hice esto? ¿Por qué no hice aquello? O probablemente te hará echarte más la culpa.

—¿De qué modo?

—Vamos Yuri, seguramente Beka y Lee ya han despertado, tenemos que ir a investigar el este....y tú debes descansar.

—ya descansé suficiente.

—Yuri...... —le toma de ambos brazos, agitado y con una mirada desencajada—. Por favor, prométeme que no harás ninguna locura.

—Lo prometo.

—Aaagh, bien —susurró y sonríe, ahora se ve más tranquilo—. Vamos.

—Sí.....

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

JJ se había ido junto a Beka a investigar, mientras que Yuuri y Lee estaban preparado un nuevo campamento. Yuri le comenta a los chicos que iba a caminar un rato, se siente algo acalorado y necesita un poco de agua, los chicos simplemente afirman y lo dejan seguir con su rumbo que lo lleva hacia un claro. Mira nuevamente hacia atrás, nadie lo está mirando y no pueden siquiera observar los movimientos que hace dado a la oscuridad del lugar. Gira para todos lados y corre hacia el pozo que JJ le había guiado anteriormente.

Yuri piensa que JJ es un preocupado obsesivo, que nada malo iba a pasar si mira por el agujero, "sólo será un vistazo y luego volveré", por lo que intenta meter su cabeza más por el pozo para lograr localizar algo que quiere ver. Logra divisar una tumba en un pequeño cementerio, su mausoleo se encuentra bastante desgastado, roto, sin flores, marchito, al parecer muy pocas personas van a visitarlo, seguramente porque no hay familiar con vida. Intenta meterse aun más y más, pero siente que de un momento al otro sus piernas están flotando y su cuerpo está cayendo.

—¡JJ! —grita, pero no puede hacer nada, el se va por la cabeza al pozo.

Al abrir los ojos, se encuentra sentado en una piedra, frente a su casa, se ve a sí mismo con una mirada huraña mientras sus padres intentan convencerlo de ir a la casa de su abuela. Yuri recordaba ese día como si fuera ayer, recordaba que durante la mañana se había peleado con su madre por no dejarlo quedarse en casa e ir a la fiesta de un conocido, donde seguramente habría sexo, droga y descontrol. La madre le negó cualquier tipo de fiesta con esa gente, diciéndole que los amigos eran de mala junta, pero Yuri no quería escuchar razones y había mantenido la mirada neutra durante todo el día.

—Vamos, nene, cambia esa cara —dijo la mamá, mientras le toma del mentón al hijo—. La abuela preparó tu postre favorito, ¿no me vas a decir que no te pone contento eso?

—¿Puedo ir a la fiesta de Sergey?

—Ya te dije que no, hijo —comentó la mujer y colocó una maleta más en el auto, el padre parecía no opinar—. Anda, sube al auto que tenemos un camino largo.

Yuri gruñó, entró azotando la puerta: "No la hagas giratoria" fue la única intervención de su padre. El verdadero Yuri, quien estaba invisible a sus ojos actualmente, aprovechó ese momento para entrar al auto junto a su otro yo y su familia, tal vez de esa forma recordaría lo que había pasado.

—Adiós casa, nos vemos en una semana —dijo la mujer, Yuri bufó ante esto. Su gata dormía en su regazo y el chico rubio aprovechaba para acariciarla.

—Esto es un recuerdo —susurró Yuri.

El viaje pasó lo más normal, era largo, Yuri apenas hablaba con su familia y escuchaba música con sus auriculares, el padre hablaba amenamente con la madre y la gata dormía a su lado con medio cuerpo en su regazo, pero en un momento, la música se detuvo y Yuri tuvo que sacarse los auriculares.

—Menuda mierda —gruñó golpeando su mp3, la madre giro.

—No lo rompas que a tu padre le costó mucho.

—No entiendo por qué no me dejaste ir a la fiesta de Sergey.

—Hijo, ya hablamos de esto, ese chico es una mala persona, hace cosas horribles y no dejaré que ningún hijo mío se una a un grupo de pandilleros, más ahora que estamos agrandando la familia no tengo ganas de entrar en esas cosas.

—Agh, cierto, todo es la "señora madre perfecta y su perfecto bebé" —gruñó Yuri con malhumor, el verdadero Yuri se asombraba de su propio carácter pero continuó observando.

—Ya dijimos eso mil veces hijo, por favor compórtate.

—¡Estoy harto de esta familia! No me dejan hacer nada, no puedo tener amigos, no puedo ir a fiestas, soy la burla del colegio porque me tratan como si estuviera cursando primaria. Mamá tengo quince años ¡quince! Por favor, déjame vivir.

—Mientras vivas bajo mi techo obedecerás mis reglas.

—¡Pueden calmarse! —el padre giró para ver a su hijo—. Tu madre hace mucho por ti, deberías agradecer eso.

—¡CUIDADO! —gritó Yuri cuando vio que un enorme camión se les venía encima.

El señor no pudo girar el coche para esquivarlo y el camión vino de lleno al vehículo, dándole vueltas varias veces. Para esta ocasión, Yuri, que había cerrado los ojos luego del choque, apareció a unos metros del vehículo envuelto en llamas. Intentó acercarse, total las llamas no le quemaban, y pudo ver como su madre embarazada intentaba sacarlo y gritaba a viva voz que ayuden a su hijo. Algunos hombres que venían en otro vehículo, ayudaron en el choque, pero apenas sacaron al menor de edad el auto explotó tras de ellos.

—¿No....no morí en el choque?

—¿Eso querías ver Yuri? —una voz profunda le hizo girar hacia atrás, JJ estaba parado justo detrás de él, con una mirada amenazante.

—JJ....

—Me prometiste que no entrarías al pozo..... —gritó y lentamente desapareció—. Me lo prometiste.

—¡JJ! —intentó tomarle del brazo antes que desapareciera, pero JJ se desintegró.

—Oye niño ¿estás bien? —preguntó el hombre que lo rescató, el adolescente solamente asintió.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Un tirón en las piernas y Yuri estaba completamente fuera del pozo, se golpeó la cabeza en el transcurso unas cinco veces, pero había logrado salir. Inmediatamente buscó entre las personas que estaban allí a JJ y se aferró a él, recibiendo el abrazo afectuoso del moreno.

—Este niño da muchos problemas —gruñó Lee.

—Fue horrible JJ, fue horrible.... —sollozó—. Yo no fallecí en el accidente, ni siquiera sé como he muerto, mis padres se sacrificaron por mí y yo fui un imbécil —se aferró a la camiseta de JJ y sollozó con ganas, el mayor suspira pesadamente.

—Tranquilo Yuri, todo estará bien, no te preocupes.... —murmuró y acarició el cabello—. Mientras tú estabas allí dentro Yuuri desapareció.

—¿Qué?

—Parece que ha renacido —comentó Beka mientras se sentaba en el piso—. Japón, al parecer, una buena familia.

—Tienen una hija ya —murmuró JJ y acarició el rostro del adolescente.

—Ni siquiera me pude despedir.

—Nadie pudo, cuando nos dimos cuenta estaba brillando....al parecer se cumplió su deseo —dijo Lee.

—¿Cuál era?

—Ser parte de algo, ser parte de un grupo de amigos, al parecer las burlas que le hacían lograban que se distanciaran todos de él, le pedimos ayuda para sacarte....y cuando nos dimos vuelta ya estaba desapareciendo, al parecer le gustaba sentirse útil.

—Lamento tanto no haber podido ayudarlo....pero ahora tengo más preguntas que respuestas ¿por qué me morí? Si no fue un accidente entonces ¿qué fue? —pregunta desconcertado el adolescente, nadie tiene la respuesta.

—Beka, Lee, destruyan ese pozo, no podemos dejar que nadie vuelva a caer allí, sino fuera por nosotros hubieras quedado atrapado en tus sueños y recuerdos de ese día, Yuri, eso no te hace bien.

—Pero yo no he muerto en el accidente.....no lo hice.... —se detiene y se separa de JJ—. Tú estabas ahí, me dijiste algo...

—¿De qué hablas? Yo no estaba allí.

—Pero yo te vi, estabas junto a mí.

—Yuri, necesitas descansar, ven, vamos a dormir un poco —el adolescente afirma, siente ahora una inseguridad tremenda, no sabe qué hacer y no entiende que debe hacer—. Lo mejor es que dejes de pensar en tu muerte Yuri, pronto tendrás respuestas, te lo prometo —Yuri asiente y se abraza a JJ, ahora, lo único que desea es el calor del moreno.

 

**Continuará.**

 

Espero les haya gustado :) 


	5. Chapter 5

Yuri miró hacia atrás como Lee y Beka discutían, no era la primera vez que lo hacían y suponía no sería la última -suponía-. Normalmente ellos buscaban un punto, cualquiera, sea hasta donde quemaban los leños, se ponían a discutir, a ver quien tenía la razón y posteriormente terminaban sentados sin hablarse hasta quedarse dormidos uno encima del otro. A Yuri le hacía gracia porque era bastante infantil de su parte, pero siendo honesto, creo que ninguno de los dos pasaban los veinte años de edad seguramente y su espíritu seguía siendo el de un adolescente que contradecía al otro constantemente. En cambio JJ no, él se veía muy maduro, mirando el lago a lo lejos y jugando con algunas ramas de árbol, los cuales nunca podía ver, pero las ramas aparecían todos los días en el piso como si un huracán los sacara de cuajo y dejara solamente una parte de ellos.

El adolescente se levantó de donde se encontraba sentado y caminó en dirección donde JJ se encontraba, había pasado al menos treinta minutos desde que el joven se había enojado con él y realmente Yuri no quería que estuviera así para siempre.

—JJ —susurró, el joven se da la vuelta—. Perdóname ¿ok? Soy un idiota, no te hice caso y casi arriesgo mi existencia en este mundo, pero....ahora que supe que mi muerte no fue a causa de un accidente, tengo más dudas que certezas. Debes entenderme.

—Lo sé Yuri, te entiendo, pero debes esperar el curso natural, no puedes ir dándote golpes en la cabeza sin pensar en las consecuencias. Mandé a romper ese lugar, ya no volverá a aparecer en este mundo Yuri —el adolescente asiente y se sienta junto al muchacho—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Estaba pensando, ¿a quién te encontraste primero en este mundo? —preguntó, JJ se sorprende, pero cambia su rostro a uno pensante mientras se frota la barbilla.

—Creo que fue a Yuuri, si....fue a él.... —sonrió—. Estaba bastante lejos pero lo encontré, luego apareció Victor.....ellos estaban juntos desde antes.

—¿Y los demás?

—Beka apareció después, él dijo que lo único que recordaba era que su familia le decía "Beka", por lo que decidimos llamarlo así, y bueno Lee es Lee por ser coreano —sonrió, Yuri suspira.

—Así que ellos son los últimos antes que yo.

—No lo sé Yuri, ellos pudieron haber estado hace mucho tiempo aquí pero les costó encontrarnos, lo único que sé es que Victor es el más viejo de todos, en cambio Beka, Lee, Yuuri, yo y tú parecemos casi de época contemporánea —alzó los hombros.

—Lo que no me queda claro es por qué eres el único suicida —murmuró y le miró de reojo—. Es decir, Yuuri murió atropellado, Beka acuchillado, Lee asesinado....Victor asesinado también, todo apunta que yo morí durante o después del accidente, pero tú eres el único que se ha suicidado.

—En realidad no estás seguro que moriste en el accidente Yuri.

—Bueno, pero es lo único que recuerdo ¿no? —JJ se levanta—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Iré a buscar más leños.

—Pero tenemos suficientes leños, JJ.... —el hombre niega con la cabeza y suspira.

—Nunca son demasiados, ve a detener esa pelea absurda de esos dos, yo iré a buscar más leños —JJ se retira dejando a Yuri pensante.

¿Qué ocultará JJ? ¿Por qué él apareció en los sueños de Yuri o mejor dicho en su visión del pasado? Algo no estaba bien y Yuri quería averiguarlo, pero mientras tanto tenía que evitar que los otros tortolos dejaran de pelear.   
Lee comentaba a Beka que ese era "su lado" para dormir, mientras que Beka, muy consciente de todo, le decía que en ese lugar no había "lados" y que todos dormían donde podían o querían.

—Estamos muertos Lee, no me vengas con berrinches de niño ahora —gruñó el lobo solitario, Lee suspira y se retira lejos para no tener que ver a Beka por un buen tiempo, aunque eso le era casi imposible.

—¿Qué ocurrió?

—Nada, nada —bufó molesto el muchacho—. ¿Pudiste arreglar las cosas con JJ?

—Sí, Beka, pero hay algo que me molesta, aun no sé que es pero.....

—¿De qué hablas?

—Al parecer todos fuimos asesinados de alguna u otra forma, o participamos de un accidente, pero JJ es el único que ha llegado aquí luego de un suicidio —cruza los brazos, Beka también se nota pensante—. Además él nos contó que jugaba hockey en el colegio, pero él tiene una fisonomía de una persona mayor de 18 años, al menos tendrá unos 20 o 25 años.

—Claro, claro.

—Suponiendo que él fracasó durante la secundaria o incluso la universidad ¿qué ocurrió en los años restantes antes de morir?

—Pues —susurró Beka—. Al parecer JJ trabajaba cuando decidió quitarse la vida, no sé mucho los pormenores, JJ le gusta hablar mucho de sí mismo pero nunca dice nada realmente.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Todo es conjeturas porque no sabemos su edad, es más, aunque todos tenemos un apodo más o menos coherente, por ejemplo, tú eres Yuri por el perro de JJ....yo soy Beka porque era mi apodo y hasta Lee tiene un nombre, pero JJ son solo letras...

—El dijo que se lo dieron ustedes por los tatuajes.

—No....los tatuajes se los hizo el mismo luego de llamarse JJ, no sé por qué.... —alza los hombros—. Tal vez no quiere que sepan su verdadera identidad.

—Pero ya está muerto ¿para qué le sirve eso?

—Tal vez alguien de nosotros sabe quién es, Yuri......tal vez él estuvo implicado en una de las muertes nuestras y no quiere revelarlo, no lo sé, siempre me pareció un tipo raro —susurró y comienza a acomodar el lugar donde dormiría. Yuri queda pensante, ¿qué ironía, no? justo el tipo más raro de todos piensa que JJ es raro, pero ahora que lo piensa probablemente Beka tenga razón,  JJ era más raro de lo que aparentaba.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

—¿Qué se siente el suicidarse? —Yuri caminaba junto a JJ cerca del lago, su lugar favorito por el momento. El joven hombre le mira y posteriormente una sonrisa se asoma por sus labios.

—Depende de cómo te suicidas, pero creo que siempre es doloroso, porque no estás muriendo naturalmente, sino que te matas a ti mismo.

—¿Tú averiguaste sobre formas de suicidio antes de hacerlo?

—¿Por qué tanto interés en eso?

—Sólo me dio curiosidad, es todo —suspiró y se sentó en una de las rocas, haciendo que JJ deje de caminar—. Estoy cansado de dar vueltas, mejor quedémonos aquí.

—De acuerdo —regresa hacia el joven—. Bueno, todas las muertes por suicidio es dolorosa, las personas piensa que deambulamos por el mundo, pero la gente que se queda allí son los que no han podido subir hasta aquí o la energía no ha podido succionarlos, aun no tengo con certeza la respuesta.

—¿No tiene que ver con la forma de morir?

—¿Te acuerdas que te conté que Yuuri y Lee son de los pocos que sabían sobre sus muertes? —Yuri afirma—. Es porque ellos fueron "fantasmas", por así decirlo.

—¿Y cómo llegaron aquí?

—Se dieron cuenta que ya no estaban vivos, que sus vidas habían terminado y lentamente subieron aquí porque todavía no tenían todos los sueños cumplidos.

—¿Tiene que ser uno?

—No uno, sino "el más importante" —comentó con una sonrisa.

—¿Y tú, JJ? ¿Has podido saber qué es lo que tienes que hacer?

—Algo así, no estoy muy seguro, pero una vez que lo haga, seguramente desapareceré y volveré a encarnar, me pregunto ¿dónde iré esta vez?

—¿Dónde? —preguntó arqueando la ceja.

—En mi anterior vida, viví en Rusia, a pesar que era del sur de Canadá.

—¿Rusia? ¿Por eso tu perro se llamaba Yuri?

—Jajajaja, exacto —sonrió—. Al parecer me fui a Rusia a estudiar y además allá está más desarrollado eso del hockey sobre hielo, no significa que en Estados unidos o Canadá no lo esté, pero Rusia es un lugar frío la mayor parte del tiempo.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Claro.

—Tu nombre....JJ.... ¿a qué viene?

—Ya te dije, me pusieron ese nombre los chicos al ver mis tatuajes.

—No mientas, Beka me dijo que tú te pusiste JJ y luego te hiciste los tatuajes —gruñó Yuri, JJ sonríe, estaba acorralado.

—Me doy por vencido, sí, tiene razón Beka.... —suspiró—. Pues sí, recuerdo una parte de mi nombre, pero ya es demasiado por hoy.

—¿Me lo dices?

—No.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no....y además porque todavía no es el momento.

—¿Y cuándo me lo dirás?

—Pronto —le mira—. Muy pronto.

—¿Cuándo? —volvió a preguntar.

—Cuando me valla, Yuri.....cuando los abandone.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

—¡No quiero irme, no quiero! —lloró Lee mientras una luz comenzaba a brillar a su alrededor.

Yuri y JJ llegaron corriendo antes que Lee pudiera irse, el adolescente notó como el cuerpo del joven de origen asiático comenzaba a elevarse mientras Beka lo sostenía de las manos suavemente, pero le era imposible jalarlo hacia él para evitar que se vaya. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Yuri vio otra succión de la energía, el cielo se abrió por la mitad dejando ver un día soleado e iluminando a Lee, sus lágrimas cayeron al igual que las de Beka.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó, Beka?

—Lee me estaba contando su historia, de repente recordó el sufrimiento que sentía.....la nostalgia que había vivido por ser gay en una época y en un país donde debía callar por ser muy homofóbico.

—Me mataron por ser gay.... —susurró, JJ se acerca a él e intenta tomarle la mano pero esta va desapareciendo.

—¡Mira! —Yuri gritó y señaló a los pies de Lee una familia, la cual espera dar a luz a su hijo. Parecía una madre primeriza y no había padre a la vista, era joven, extremadamente joven también, no debía pasar de los 22 años de edad.

—Espero que vaya a una buena familia.

—¡Te amo, te amo! ¡Lamento tanto haberte molestado! —susurró Lee mientras su cuerpo iba fragmentándose y desapareciendo.

—Yo también —susurró Beka, Lee se desintegra en sus brazos y lentamente la luz se apaga para dar paso nuevamente a la oscuridad.

Como solía pasar, un relicario cae a los pies de Beka, el cual lo toma y mira cómo nace nuevamente Seung Gil Lee. JJ se da cuenta que su resurrección está próxima, pero no quiere asustar a nadie, simplemente lo siente en su cuerpo. Yuri suspira y se acerca a Beka para ver como Lee es bautizado frente a todos como "Lee Seung Gil" o mejor conocido como "Seung". El relicario desaparece y Beka queda uno momentos en stop, mirando el lugar por donde se había ido el alma del joven coreano.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Yuri tomándolo del hombro, este se da vuelta para mostrar unas lágrimas que caían como río en sus ojos.

—Cre-Creo que sí.

—Vamos Beka, es hora que descanses —susurró JJ.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

—Es la primera vez que vengo solo aquí, casi siempre Yuri o Beka me acompañan —susurró JJ mientras se acercaba al lago—. Pero sé que mi final está cerca y realmente necesito desahogarme un poco antes de poder irme, debo contarle a Yuri mi historia, debo hacerlo.....

Beka se acerca al lugar de puro imprevisto, al notar que JJ hablaba solo, decidió quedarse allí escondido. Yuri estaba durmiendo y la luna brillaba incandescentemente encima de ellos, desde su lugar, Beka podía escuchar lo que JJ quería decirle a aquella luna gigante y hermosa que decoraba los cielos astrales. Luego de la desaparición de Lee, Beka había quedado con un profundo vacio aun más profundo que el que tenía antes. Lee y él fueron los primeros en encontrarse, ambos despertaron en el mismo lugar en el mismo momento, por lo que habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos. Muerte por asesinato. Habían compartido sus historias de vida, sus inquietudes, pero Lee se fue, justo luego que Beka le dijera la verdad, le abriera su corazón permitiéndole entrar. Justo Lee se le ocurre abandonarlo cuando el joven también de origen asiático le decía que comenzaba a sentir algo por él, no sabía qué cosa exactamente, pero cada vez que Beka miraba esos ojos nostálgicos del coreano, sentía que había un corazón dentro de él y tal vez, sólo tal vez, por esos sentimientos correspondidos Lee se había ido.

—Hay algo que nunca le conté a Yuri —cerró los ojos—. Algo que me carcome el alma aun hoy, algo que vino a mi como un golpe directo a la consciencia cuando desperté y lo vi a mi lado el día que llegue.

—¿Qué JJ, qué? —pregunta bajito Beka, pero JJ no lo escucha.

—Yo soy el único culpable que Yuri esté muerto hoy.....yo y sólo yo —se cubre el rostro, JJ llora angustiado—. Quiero que Yuri me perdone, quiero que Yuri  lo haga.....yo he cambiado sus recuerdos y ahora, ahora que él comienza a saber un poco más de su vida, aagh....no quiero que él lo sepa pero cuando vuelva a la vida lo sabrá nuevamente.

Beka no entiende ¿qué tiene que ver JJ con Yuri? ¿Por qué JJ se veía tan angustiado?

—Espero que pueda perdonarme....espero que su corazón sea piadoso para mí, yo nunca quise hacerle daño....nuestro destino era conocernos y estar juntos, lo decepcione y me decepcioné a mí mismo.

—JJ..... —el chico se da la vuelta para ver como Beka sale entre las rocas. El joven alto se sorprende pero no se inmuta, está allí parado sin moverse—. ¿Qué es lo que ocurre, por favor, cuéntame?

—No puedo.

—¡No soy Yuri! He perdido a alguien que amo y no quiero que eso te pase a ti, por favor JJ, si realmente quieres que seamos amigos en la próxima vida....cuéntame qué pasa.

—Júrame que no se lo contarás a Yuri hasta que me haya ido.

—Lo juro.

—Mi nombre era Jean......Jean-Jacques, por eso mi apodo es JJ, lo recordé apenas aparecí aquí —se acercó a Beka lentamente, este lo observa, midiendo todos los movimientos de Jean—. Yuri llegó al poco tiempo de haber llegado yo aquí, es más, su nombre es Yuri, aunque mi perro también se llamaba así, le puse ese nombre porque era su verdadero......es más....cuando me "tatue" el JJ, era simplemente para ocultar el tatuaje de Yuri que tengo en mi brazo.

—¿Qué? Pero nosotros lo vimos mucho tiempo después.....

—Lo sé, eso fue porque yo lo sumergí en el olvido, él estuvo mucho tiempo desmayado en una casa a la cual lo llevé cuando lo encontré por primera vez, estaba dormido cerca del río. Borré  los recuerdos, esto se puede hacer cuando tienes una historia en común.

—¿Por eso apareciste tú en sus recuerdos del pozo?

—Exacto. Porque yo fui el que borró sus memorias y al entrar al pozo, él recordó.

—¿Por qué le hiciste eso? ¿Por qué borraste los recuerdos de Yuri? —preguntó sorprendido y angustiado, JJ fijo su mirada en el piso.

—Porque lo amo......

 

**Continuará.**

 

Espero que le guste este cap. el proximo es el final, besotes :) 


	6. Final

Yuri llevaba al menos unas cuantas horas mirando el lago y pensando, no había visto a Beka y JJ en todo el día, por lo cual, era solitario ahora que solamente estaban ellos tres. Su mente se perdía en los recuerdos lejanos de su vida, en aquello que vio estando sumergido en el pozo. El dolor golpeó su pecho y la imaginación se dejó volar, esta ve llevándolo a un profundo sueño.  
Estaba debajo de la lluvia, con sus cascos escuchando música, su campera con capucha negra, mirando el vacio de la enormes y largas calles. En sus muñecas, habían algunas marcas de heridas hechas por cortes certeros, que ahora estaban cicatrizando pero que le manifestaban claros intentos de suicidio.

Yuri podía verse, podía sentirse vivo, podía respirar el aire del mundo real, sentir las lluvias cayendo por su rostro hasta morir en sus labios, las lágrimas que se deslizaban desde sus ojos y se mezclaban con la lluvia.

—Yuri ¡Yuri! —el adolescente abre los ojos para ver a JJ delante de él, casi como si tuviera un imán, el adolescente se aferró al muchacho—. ¿Ocurre algo?

—Tuve una imagen aterradora de lo que pudo pasarme —murmuró Yuri, JJ se paraliza un poco, pero no dice nada—. Bueno, en realidad fue sólo una imagen, estaba con unos cascos escuchando música y tenía marcas en mis brazos —Yuri se mira los brazos pero no habían marcas en ellos—. ¿Sueño?

—Debió ser un mal sueño.

—Pero desde que estoy aquí, cada sueño es parte de mi vida JJ, dudo que esto no lo sea.

—Estas agotado, recibiste mucha información en poco tiempo.

—¡No! JJ, siempre te he hecho caso —el mayor resoplo—. Bueno, algunas veces te he hecho caso.

—¿Tu punto es?

—Quiero conocer mi muerte..... —susurró y miró con melancolía al muchacho.

—¿De verdad quieres saberlo?

—Sí JJ...

—Pero....si lo sabes, puede que pase algo que.......aaah, de acuerdo Yuri, ven, vamos.... —toma la mano del adolescente—. Pero puede que cuando volvamos las cosas sean completamente diferentes.

—No me importa, quiero realmente conocer mi pasado.

—De acuerdo Yuri, te lo mostraré.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

—Yuri —susurró un anciano mientras le quitaba los cascos al adolescente. El joven bufa, y apaga la música para continuar escribiendo en su carpeta, sus ojos habían perdido completamente el brillo y la alegría que solía tener—. Yuri....

—¿Qué quieres, abuelo?

—¿Por qué no sales un poco? Sería divertido ir a caminar por el pueblo.

—Ve tú.

—Pero....

—Abuelo —Yuri mira a su abuelo y este logra ver a través de los ojos el pesar que sentía el adolescente todos los días de su vida, el viejo no hizo más que aceptarlo, tomar una chaqueta e irse de la casa mientras el joven seguía escribiendo en la carpeta, abrumado por el dolor.

Se fue a un parque, había pensado traer a su nieto a ese lugar, pero Yuri era testarudo, luego de la muerte de sus padres se sumergió en una profunda agonía, Yuri tenía aun mas marcas de quemadura por todo su cuerpo, incluso un poco en su cara, la cual había sufrido muy leves heridas, pero se negaba a ir a psicólogos, tratar con psiquiatras o visitar a médicos especializados. Yuri quería morir simplemente, dejarse estar y morir, sin importarle a nadie, por lo que su abuelo estaba muy triste por ello.   
Los ojos del anciano pasearon por el verde y los rosedales hasta que vieron a un joven lanzándole un frisby a un cachorro, el anciano pudo notar varias marcas en el brazo del joven que debía tener unos veinte o veinticinco años. Se levantó de su banco y caminó hacia él, empezar una conversación no sería difícil, sobre todo porque el joven hombre tenía un perro.

—Qué lindo perro ¿cómo se llama? —preguntó el anciano.

—Yuri... —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Oh, como mi nieto.

—¿Su nieto se llama Yuri? —preguntó sorprendido—. Lamento mi ruso, es muy básico.

—No te preocupes querido —sonrió y le extendió la mano—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Jean-Jacques, mucho gusto señor....ehm...

—Nikolai..... —murmuró con una sonrisa—. Disculpa que me entrometa, joven Jean, pero no pude evitar ver sus heridas en el brazo.

—Oh, lo siento.

—No tienes que sentirlo, pero.....mi nieto....bueno él también se hace daño....y lo veo a usted tan contento con su perro que me preguntaba....¿cómo pudo salir usted adelante? —preguntó el anciano.

—Se sale adelante todos los días, señor Nikolai, no hay una solución mágica —ve que el anciano busca en su billetera y saca de allí una pequeña foto de Yuri—. Este es mi nieto.

—Es bonito —susurró el joven mientras observaba la imagen.

—Tal vez debería conseguir más amigos como tú....

—Tal vez.....hace bien reunirse con gente que paso por esto, espere —busca entre sus bolsillos su billetera y saca de ella una tarjeta—. Tome, mi tarjeta, y si su nieto quiere venir, está más que invitado....

—¿Psicólogo?

—No soy psicólogo exactamente, pero me dedico a algo parecido.....hay gente que no le gusta ir a los psicólogos, y aunque estoy estudiando psicología, no soy precisamente psicólogo y no cobro nada, solo charlo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

—¿Es aquí? —preguntó Yuri mirando el paisaje, era diferente al anterior, esta vez, estaba muy iluminado, había sol, algo que Yuri no había visto desde que falleció, pero también había algo de oscuridad, lo cual estaban acostumbrados.

—Este lugar es diferente a todos los demás, en realidad lo descubrí hace poco pero siento que es el lugar perfecto para que te cuente todo.....aunque, es probable que luego de esta plática las cosas cambien entre nosotros.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Ya verás cuando comience..... —suspiró y tomó la mano de Yuri, el cual se sonroja rápidamente—. Yuri, antes que pase algo debo decirte que te quiero, que eres la persona más hermosa que conocí.

—JJ, estas asustándome.

—Hay cosas que no sabes de tu vida pasada Yuri, cosas que no olvidaste por mera casualidad.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Tu vida y la mía estaban conectadas —susurró y miró sus propios dedos entrelazandose. Yuri abrió la boca, pero nada salió de sus labios hasta momentos después.

—¿Nos conocíamos?

—No solo nos conocíamos Yuri...... —susurró—. Nos amábamos —los ojos del muchacho se abrieron más de ser posible, ¿cómo que se conocían?¿Cómo era que se amaban?

—¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?

—Justo ahora.

—¡JJ! —gruñó enfadado, levantándose, con una mirada oscura.

—Dime Jean, ese era mi nombre.

—¿Jean? —Yuri se coloca la mano en la frente, Jean, le sonaba el nombre Jean—. ¿Por eso nunca me dijiste tu nombre?

—Algo así.....Yuri, los que nos suicidamos recordamos la mayoría de los acontecimientos de nuestro pasado, para no decir todo. Yo llegué aquí unos momentos antes que tú......y.

—No entiendo ¿por qué si nos amábamos terminamos aquí? ¿Por qué nos suicidamos? ¿Por qué no recuerdo nada?

—Te explicaré todo.....pero antes necesito que cierres los ojos, porque voy a mandarte recuerdos, o mejor dicho, voy a hacer que recuerdes lo que hemos vivido.

—¿Y cómo puedes hacer eso?

—Porque fui yo quien te quité estos recuerdos y ahora quiero que los tengas, cierra los ojos —susurró colocándole la mano en la cabeza

_Yuri regresa a su vida, aquella que había dejado trunca hace años, se encontraba delante de un edificio, mirando cada uno de los pisos. Sus ojos aun estaban empañados en lágrimas, pero decide hacer, él ya no puede vivir luego de lo que vio. En cada peldaño que subía, un recuerdo nuevo inundaba su mente. Al principio solo eran imágenes sin sonido, en donde su abuelo le presentaba a Jean-Jacques Leroy, un hombre atractivo, que traía varias marcas de cortadas en su piel, luego algunas salidas que compartieron, risas, amables sonrisas, aunque Yuri no solía ser precisamente amable, en los recuerdos se lo veía riendo mientras disfrutaban de una tarde juntos. Luego besos, muchos besos, caricias y hasta sexo, Yuri veía claramente como todos aquellos recuerdos abandonaban su mente entre lágrimas que caían por sus ojos hasta su boca. Por último, una imagen, una imagen de Jean en la tina, completamente sumergido, con unas cuantas pastillas en el suelo y un frasco en sus manos._

_Sobredosis._

_El llanto, la furia y los gritos le ganaron al amor, al sentimiento, a la tristeza. Yuri no dijo nada, dejo todo como estaba cuando encontró el cadáver de su novio, de aquel que le había propuesto casamiento días antes, de aquel que había anhelado en algún momento convivir con él._

_"Todo lo que amo, muere" y ante esa frase vacía y dolorosa, Yuri cayó al vacío dando fin a su vida._

—¿Qué fue......todo eso? —preguntó sorprendido con la rapidez que sus recuerdos pasearon por su cabeza—. ¿Pasó? ¿Todo eso pasó?

—Si.

—¿POR QUÉ ME DEJASTE? —gritó Yuri abalanzándose sobre Jean, pero este le tomó antes que pudiera ahorcarlo—. ¿POR QUÉ ME HICISTE ESTO? ¡YO TE NECESITABA! ¡YO TE AMABA MALDITO BASTARDO!

—Lo siento Yuri, fui un tonto.....lo siento —susurró aferrándolo a sus brazos a pesar que Yuri hacia fuerza para sacárselo de encima—. Perdoname si te herí.

—¿Si me heriste? ¿Si me heriste? ¡Me mataste! Al matarte, me mataste.....ya no podía concebir mi vida, eras todo lo que tenía, mis padres, mi pobre abuelo, todos muertos y tú.....tú eras lo único que me sostenía ¡Y lo sabías! —sollozó golpeándole, pero Jean no hizo más que seguir abrazándolo y aguantando sus golpes hasta que Yuri no pudo más.

—Yuri, yo no quería morir, fue una costumbre, eran unos relajantes y me excedí, cuando me di cuenta que ya no había vuelta atrás, no......te juro que pensé en ti, te juro que te seguí hasta ese edificio rogándote, pero no podías escucharme, Yuri, lo lamento tanto —esta vez Jean lloraba, lo abrazaba más fuerte, lo ahogaba en su cuerpo—. Solo quiero un último beso tuyo, Yuri, solo uno.

—¿Pi-piensas qu-que te lo da-dare luego de-de esto? —murmuró entre sollozos y se separó lentamente.

—Lo necesito Yuri.

Beka llegó justo en el momento en que los labios de ellos decidieron encontrarse, más por necesidad que por amor, pues Yuri todavía seguía enojado, pero su enojo desapareció cuando Jean comenzó a brillar delante de sí.

—¡NO YURI! —gritó Beka—. El beso es el último deseo de Jean, él va a desaparecer —explicó Beka.

Y fue así, Yuri vio como Jean comenzaba a brillar intensamente hasta elevarse, en el piso apareció una mujer dando a luz junto a un hombre, la pareja estaba feliz por el nacimiento de este niño y Yuri pudo notar algunos rasgos particulares de la pareja.

—Mi deseo siempre fue besarte por última vez Yuri, espero que la próxima vida nos de una mejor historia de amor.

—¡NO, JEAN POR FAVOR NO! —Yuri intentó tomarlo, pero Beka lo agarró del brazo y lo jaló—. SUELTAME BEKA, JEAN, NO TE VAYAS.

—Siempre me gustó patinar —susurró antes de desaparecer.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Poco después que desapareciera Jean, lo hizo Otabek, el cual se encuentra en una pequeña casa en Kazajistán. Yo soy el último que queda, pero sé que pronto me iré, me iré porque mi deseo aun no se cumplió y se cumplirá cuando haya un cuerpo destinado a mi. Porque realmente deseo con todo mi corazón volverme a encontrar con Jean._

_"Siempre me gustó patinar" es lo único que me dejó Jean antes de irse._

_Lo buscaré, lo buscaré sea como sea, y esta vez, viviremos la historia de amor que se nos truncó._

**Fin.**

Lamento haber terminado el fic tan abruptamente, pero en realidad este tenia un capitulo más y era de Yuri y Otabek (la desapareció de Otabek) y posteriormente la desaparición de Yuri, pero siento que no lo haré nunca si dejo esto abierto. Gracias por leer.


End file.
